bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 58
is the fifty-eighth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twentieth episode of the third season. This episode is completely comprised of anime-original content, and acts as a prologue for the movie My Hero Academia: Two Heroes. Summary Izuku and All Might appear in a special pre-show screening. Izuku states that Class 1-A is supposed to be in the middle of their licensing exam. All Might says to forget that for now because they have a special story about saving the world with love. At the end of July before training camp, All Might happens upon Midnight and Cementoss watching a special on TV. It's about All Might's training abroad in America during the infancy of his heroic career. All Might enjoys remembering those times and smiles at the mention of his friend David Shield. Shota teaches a special class given to only a few students at a time. This time the class includes, Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto, Tenya, Ochaco, and Tsuyu. It's supposed to be more difficult than a normal class and the students are tasked with capturing a hypothetical villain. They must investigate the scene of the crime and decide on how to deal with it properly. All Might, Cementoss, Midnight, and Present Mic also participate as special instructors. The students change into their hero costumes and meet Shota at Ground Beta. He explains that villains have attacked a jewelry store and are holding hostages. The number of villains and hostages are unknown and the Police has asked the hypothetical Pro Heroes to resolve the situation. Tenya tries to ask a question but Shota refuses to answer. He instructs his students to investigate and resolve the incident on their own. The capture training begins and Katsuki tells Ochaco to look through the building window to find out how many villains and hostages there are. Shoto calls inside to distract the villain being played by All Might. Ochaco floats herself up to a window and looks inside to see that Midnight, Cementoss, and Present Mic are playing three hostages. All Might moves by the glass doors and the students struggle to decide what to do next. Katsuki gets impatient and tells everyone to save the hostages while he attacks the villain. They charge in and are shocked to find that the villain has been murdered. They discover a murder weapon is a knife covered in blood and Tenya surmises that one of the hostages must have done it. Izuku suggests they interview the hostages before coming to a conclusion. Cementoss says he's the jewelry store clerk and got attacked by the villain. Present Mic was buying jewelry when the villain attacked and Midnight came in during the attack and was taken hostage. Izuku and Ochaco inspect their wallets and confirm they had enough money to buy jewelry. Katsuki gets impatient again and claims the hostages had to have killed the villain for the jewelry. Tsuyu argues that it's too reckless that one of them would kill the villain right in the store and Shoto adds the stolen jewelry hasn't moved. Tenya finishes inspecting the store and confirms that the villain was acting alone, meaning it had to be one of the hostages. Izuku is bothered by the fact that the villain barricaded himself. Cementoss says it's because the Police were called and Izuku surmises that Midnight called the Police because she came in the store last. He theorizes that Midnight knew the villain prior to the robbery and called the Police before he even got there. She wanted to stop him but had no motive to kill him. Izuku believes that the villain killed himself to stop the relationship between him and Midnight from being exposed. With the case solved, Shota enters the store and ends the training. He commends Izuku for his deductions... before awarding the students zero points, resulting in failing the task. They look over to where the villain's body is and notice its absence. All Might, maintaining his villain character, runs away to freedom, revealing that he was alive the whole time. Shota tells his students their biggest mistake was assuming the villain was a corpse and choosing not to tie him up. The students lament their failure but soon come to another realization: because the villain faked his death before finding an opportunity to escape, they believe that there was no love between the villain and Midnight after all. All Might returns to the main campus from his training and checks his email. He receives a message from Melissa Shield asking him to go to I-Island and reunite with David for a special expo event. All Might remembers telling David that he wanted to become the Symbol of Peace for everyone in the world. All Might finds Izuku on his way home and asks him to journey with him to I-Island. All Might and Izuku appear again in a special post-show screening. He asks if the special story was fun and if they saved the world with love. Izuku replies there was no love but what's important is that they're traveling to I-Island soon. All Might says they can only find out in the movie and the next episode will continue the provisional licensing exam. Trivia *The villain costume that All Might uses is the same costume he uses in Save! Rescue Training. *It's revealed that Melissa Shield refers to All Might as "Uncle Might". *Chronologically, this episode (and the movie) takes place between the Final Exams Arc and the Forest Training Camp Arc. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 58 fr:Épisode 58